lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Charades
Charlotte Charades began as a special Mini Lalaloopsy who came with the RC Toy. She was then announced to become a full size doll around January 24th of 2012. She has a sister, Sherri Charades, who is a mime just like her. Personality Charlotte Charades may be a mime who never speaks, but she sure has a lot to say when she uses gestures and mimes! She loves to perform and walk her "invisible" dog. Charlotte likes the colors black and white... but her favorite color is see-through! Appearance Charlotte is a light skinned girl who wears pure white makeup on her face and has bright pink cheeks. Around her eyes she has extra markings to resemble eyelashes, which may or may not be mascara. Her hair is bright pink with straight-cut bangs and a couple of loose curly strands. She has a two-part cowlick at the top of her head. About shoulder length, her hair is worn around the sides and back of her head, flaring outward with each curl neatly worn. She also has black bows in her hair. Charlotte, being a mime, has a basic black and white color scheme with red accessories. Her most common attire is an elbow length striped shirt with peach ruffles along the ends of both sleeves. Her skirt is red tulle with magenta straps. She also has on white frilled-wrist gloves and black leggings tied below her knees with bows. Her socks are red, while her shoes are black Mary Janes with white bows at the toe. In the Silly Funhouse Playset, Charlotte wears an adorable clown costume consisting of a T-shirt sleeved dress with leggings, white gloves, and her black hair bows. She has a cone hat with red pompoms on top, matching the red collar and two pompoms on her dress. The right side of her head, dress, left sleeve, and left legging are white while the left side of her hat, dress, right sleeve and leg are black. She also has on hot pink socks. Pet Charlotte's pet is an invisible dog. While it cannot be seen, its shadow can be. To be safe it also wears a pink leash so that Charlotte herself can keep track of it. Home Charlotte Charades lives in an invisible house. Its framework is thick and white, while the door and roof have red coloring. There are black and white stripes along the roof, windows, and awning. Around the house are multiple bread sticks and baguettes (french bread), while a small red Eiffel Tower is behind her home. A button gray-scaled path can be seen going by her house and she has fancy heart shaped fencing framing her home. Merchandise *Exclusive mini doll figure with RC Car *Full Size Doll *Lalaloopsy Mini Silly Funhouse Charlotte comes with Blossom Flowerpot in a two pack. Trivia *Charlotte Charades is the only Lalaloopsy that comes without a physically shown pet. However if one looks to the shadow, it looks like a Poodle. This could possibly be because mimes are stereotypically French, and Charlotte's theme is French inspired. Poodles are often associated with French things. *In the short episode "The Best Pet House Never Seen," Charlotte's pet's name is actually "Pet" because nobody is sure what it is. *Unlike Misty Mysterious, whose gloves are not included with the big doll despite appearing on the poster, Charlotte's gloves do appear in both poster AND big doll form. *"Charades" is a game where you have to act out something, but you can't speak, fitting in with how Charlotte is a mime who cannot speak. *Charlotte Charades is the third Lalaloopsy with Rosy Bumps N' Bruises' Hair style, Harmony B. Sharp is the secone *She has the same hair color and bows as Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Confetti Carnivale Gallery Poster-Charlotte.jpg Charlotte in Box.jpg Posterminirccar.jpg Mini Charlotte Charades.jpg 389618_434803869887163_957838400_n.jpg Charlotte n Sis.png Charlotte Tote.jpg Red 27mhz rc cruiser.jpg CC.jpg Silly funhouse 2-pack 1.jpg Mini charlotte 2.PNG RC Charlotte Pink Cruiser Box.jpg Indian.jpg Mini Class Set Series 10.jpg Charlotte and Pet.png Forest and Charlotte.png Charlotte pet.png Lala Mimes.png Charlotte's Poodle.PNG|Pet Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Mini Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Hairstyle: Short Flare Category:Interest: Art/Performance Category:Full Size Doll Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Birthday: April Category:Pet: Special Category:In the Show